Daniel Radke
Commander Scott Fack is counselor aboard the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)]] and a Special Operations operative. History Early History Childhood Scott Fack was born near Chicago on Earth in 1974. He had two younger brothers: Brian Fack, born in 1978; and Jeremy Fack, born in 1983. From the 20th Century to the 24th Century During the Eugenics Wars, one faction detonated biogenic weapons, rendering thousands of people on Earth unconscious and riddled with an incurable medical condition; Fack was one of the victims. The United Nations voted to place the victims in cryosatellites in orbit of Earth, but most of these sleeper ships mysteriously disappeared in the early 21st century. :Starfleet later came to the conclusion the wake from the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS ''Voyager]]'s trip to 1996 dragged these cryosatellites into the 23rd and 24th centuries, dispersing them throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants.'' The cryosatellite Fack's body was stored aboard was discovered in 2353. The Only Survivor The [[USS Alexandria|USS Alexandria]] crew discovered the cryosatellite Fack was stored aboard in 2353. Aliens unknown to Starfleet at the time had tampered and experimented with the bodies in the cryosatellite; Fack was the only survivor. Upon further investigation, medical teams found Fack's enhancements altered his anatomy and physiology, granting him telepathy and telekinetic powers. Starfleet Academy Scott Fack entered Starfleet Academy in 2354 where he majored in counseling. He also took some science courses. This indeed may have been his minor. When aboard the USS ''Artemis, Fack acted as a science officer as well, so we assume he undertook science courses at the Academy.'' In 2355, late in his freshman year, he met Liam de Gaillimhe, a second year cadet. The two started dating. The relationship lasted until 2357, when de Gaillimhe graduated from the Academy. Although he promised to remain in touch, and even join Fack for a skiing holiday in Switzerland, de Gallimhe and Fack did not cross paths again until 2372. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "White Flag") Fack graduated from the Academy in 2358, holding the rank of Lieutenant junior grade. Sometime during his time at the Academy, Special Operations approached him to serve as an operative. Fack accepted. Starfleet History Aboard the USS Artemis By 2364, Scott Fack served as a counselor and science officer aboard the [[USS Artemis (NCC-1992)|USS Artemis (NCC-1992)]]. Aboard the Artemis, Fack would become friends with John Sill and Anne Cobry, amongst others. In the same year, at a conference with Ensign O'Toole, Fack determined something not quite right with some of the delegates. After leaving early to inform his commanding officer, Captain James Ashenfelder, who ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space, the counselor was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. (IND: "False Security") The crew of the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]] rescued the Artemis survivors, and aboard the Saratoga, Fack met Jason Athelstan. The two started dating the same year. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") Counseling Survivors of Wolf 359 In 2366, Scott Fack was on Earth when the Battle of Wolf 359 took place. Anne Cobry recruited him to assist her crew in locating survivors. Two of the survivors he helped counsel were Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake. (IND: "The Burnt Child") Aboard the USS Prospect By 2367, Fack was serving as counselor and operative aboard the Special Operations starship [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056)]] when they received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. As a part of the away team to the Artemis, Fack and his escort Ensign Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. During this encounter, the true nature of his enhancements became clear. Transformed into the Liaison, the counselor attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, but a battle with undercover Na'arbi agent James Lee spoiled that plan. Lee severed Fack and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") Aboard the USS Minnesota In 2369, Fack filled a vacancy aboard the [[USS Minnesota (NCC-19923)|USS Minnesota (NCC-19923)]] as counselor. During this time, he met Yves Müller and would become friends with him. (Star Trek: Minnesota: "Divergence") Fack helped the Minnesota crew defeat Breen privateers in the same year, leading to the Minnesota's destruction. (Star Trek: Minnesota: "Scream") Aboard the USS Minnesota II After another stint aboard the Prospect, Fack took up a position as counselor aboard the [[USS Minnesota (NCC-64332)|USS Minnesota (NCC-64332)]]. (Star Trek: Minnesota: "Dirge") Aboard this ship, he took the bridge officer's test and gained a promotion to the rank of full Commander. During his time aboard the Minnesota, Fack helped a handful of senior officers fight off the Boogeyman entity, who had disabled the ship. (Star Trek: Minnesota: "The Boogeyman") Aboard the USS Vicksburg For a short Special Operations mission, Scott Fack was given command of the [[USS Vicksburg (NCC-26151)|USS Vicksburg (NCC-26151)]]. The mission was a success. The Prospect's Destruction After the [[USS Odyssey (NCC-71832)|USS Odyssey]]'s destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect's sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Fack, and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran Wormhole to Federation space. Aboard the USS Prospect-A In 2371, the [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)]] was launched, and Scott Fack again took the counselor position aboard. Instead of joining him aboard the Prospect-A, Jason Athelstan broke off his relationship with Fack, opting to take up a position aboard the [[USS Rutherford (NX-76607)|USS Rutherford (NX-76607)]]. The Prospect was sent, in 2372, to the Gamma Quadrant to find the Rutherford after it disappeared, and Scott Fack took part in this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, John Sill ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. Fack was devastated at Athelstan's disappearance and presumed death. Due to the Prospect's heavy damage, Special Operations disassembled the crew. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Directive") Special Operations Mission Special Operations assigned Fack to rendezvous with the [[USS Koru (NCC-59563)|USS Koru (NCC-59563)]]. With the Koru crew, Fack was to recover the [[USS William Hamilton (NCC-5707)|USS William Hamilton]]'s flight recorder, believed to hold vital information on the Myhr'an, a race which had shown a violent upswing in hostilities towards their neighbors. While the recovery was successful, the Avon was heavily damaged and the Koru destroyed by the Myhr'an. The USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) rescued the survivors. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Catalyst, Part One") Aboard the USS Cantabrian Aboard the Cantabrian, Fack assisted the crew in investigating the increase in Myhr'an violence. This included participating in an away team to the Myhr'an scout ship and Starbase Expanse 3. He also delved into Starfleet Special Operations files to confirm bilitrium use by the Myhr'an planet killer and was assigned by Special Ops to monitor Dr. Marie Bourget's autopsy of a Myhr'an. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Catalyst, Part One") Profile by Captain Anne Cobry. Stardate 49406.3 Commander Scott Fack prides himself on his ability to follow-through on orders, albeit sometimes in unconventional methods. Whilst being known to follow his conscience and most often landing on his feet, Fack's butted heads with Starfleet on more than one occasion. His pride in his work leaves little room for loopholes or questions. Dark forces, though, disrupt his life. Questions remain over the exact nature of his alteration at the hands of the M'Tar. The only survivor of a twentieth-century cryogenic satellite from Earth, his first, albeit hazy, memory of the twenty-fourth century came from the M'Tar's painful mutilation. Doctors could chart the physical alterations -- a stronger immune system, telepathic and limited telekinetic abilities, and various alterable characteristics, to name a few -- but not the mental impact, and, sometimes, I find Scott deep in thought, far away almost. Commander Fack serves not only as a talented counselor but also a devoted member of the Special Services team. Service Jacket * - Counselor - Lieutenant junior grade, [[USS Artemis (NCC-1992)|USS Artemis (NCC-1992)]] - 23??-2364 * - Counselor - Lieutenant, [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056)]] - 2365-2366 * - Counselor - Lieutenant, Starfleet Command, Earth - 2366-2367 * - Counselor - Lieutenant Commander, [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056)]] - 2367-2369 * - Counselor - Lieutenant Commander, [[USS Minnesota (NCC-19923)|USS Minnesota (NCC-19923)]] - 2369 * - Counselor - Lieutenant Commander, [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056)|USS Prospect]] - 2370 * - Counselor - Commander, [[USS Minnesota (NCC-64332)|USS Minnesota (NCC-64332)]] - 2370 * - Commanding Officer (Temporary) - Commander, [[USS Vicksburg (NCC-26151)|USS Vicksburg (NCC-26151)]] - 2370 * - Counselor - Commander, [[USS Minnesota (NCC-64332)|USS Minnesota]] - 2370 * - Counselor - Commander, [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056)|USS Prospect]] - 2371 * - Counselor - Commander, [[USS Minnesota (NCC_64332)|USS Minnesota]] - 2371 * - Counselor - Commander, [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)]] - 2371-2372 * - Mission Leader - Commander, Special Operations - 2372 Current Assignment * - Counselor - Commander, [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)]] - 2372-present Personal Relationships Friendships John Sill John Sill and Scott Fack met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Sill being first officer and Fack being counselor, the two worked together quite often on crew performance reviews and their friendship grew from there. (IND: "False Security") In 2367, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis's distress call, Sill admitted to Fack and Anne Cobry, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body, Sill felt both guilt at sending Fack over and vowed to get Fack back at almost any cost. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") In 2371, Sill missed the Prospect-A's launch and maiden flight, which ended up as a rather eventful affair. John Sill expressed to Fack (who was present) when he took command that he'd hoped Fack and the others hadn't roughed up his ship too much. Anne Cobry Anne Cobry and Scott Fack met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Cobry being second officer and a scientist and Fack being a scientist as well, the two worked together frequently and their friendship grew from there. (IND: "False Security") In 2367, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body, in a moment of weakness as the Liaison, Fack pleaded for Cobry to help him. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") In 2372, before their mission to recover the Rutherford, Cobry and Fack enjoyed a holoprogram of an archaeological dig on Miltoa. While Cobry thrived in the heat, Fack joked how 43 degrees could be fatal. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Directive") After their mission ended, and the Prospect crew were disbanded, Cobry and Fack spent some time together on Deep Space 9. Cobry found Fack reading Slaughterhouse Five again. Their time together was cut short by Fack's Special Operations assignment to recover the William Hamilton's flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. Yves Müller In 2369, Scott Fack and Yves Müller served aboard the USS Minnesota (NCC-19923) together and had an immediate rapport with one another. On a mission aboard a runabout in the same year, they crashed, severely injuring Müller. Fack cared for Müller and even successfully fought off an alien entity for two weeks until the Minnesota located them. Fack was present for Müller's promotion to Captain. Relationships Liam de Gaillimhe Liam de Gaillimhe and Scott Fack met at Starfleet Academy in 2355 when de Gaillimhe and some friends were playing a game of soccer and Liam unsuccessfully passed the ball, accidentally pegging Scott, passing by, in the knee. The two had a passionate, but often troubled, relationship. After de Gaillimhe graduated the Academy in 2357 and was shipping out to his first assignment, he promised Fack their relationship was still on. He gave Fack a single red rose and a passionate kiss, vowing to return in December to accompany Fack on a skiing holiday in Switzerland. Scott didn't see him again until 2372. (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "White Flag") Jason Athelstan Scott Fack met Jason Athelstan when the latter was stationed aboard the USS Saratoga (NCC-31911). The Saratoga rescued the Artemis survivors in 2364. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") Fack and Athelstan undertook a long-term relationship, being together for seven years. Athelstan followed Fack on various postings as Fack held the higher rank; however, in 2371, when an opportunity for promotion came for Athelstan, instead of discussing the opportunity with Fack, he broke off the relationship instead, and left. Jason's disappearance and presumed death aboard the Rutherford distressed Scott a great deal. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Directive"; Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Isolation", "An Innocent Time") Memorable Quotes :"Great. Ambiguous answers. Can't anyone in the universe shoot straight from the hip any more?" :--Fack to an old man in his dream in "Catalyst, Part One" :""I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you..."" :"Diana Ross?" :"Gloria Gaynor. Try to keep up." :--Fack and Liam de Gaillimhe during an arguement in "White Flag" Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott Fack, Scott